


Please Keep the Cat in the Bag

by Blueskullcandy



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Only gunna tag the boys who have speaking lines, four doesn't like cats, legend being a bit of a dick but what else is new, not the movie or the musical just the felines, twilight being a good older sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskullcandy/pseuds/Blueskullcandy
Summary: It was one of the reasons Time had agreed to this. They needed time to rest their bodies, but more than that, they needed some time away from the constant threat of pain. The constant threat of death.Twilight had thought an empty town full of cats would be the perfect location to lay low for a day. The perfect place for everyone to relax.Turns out, he was very, very wrong. At least concerning one of their members, anyway.
Relationships: Four & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 402





	Please Keep the Cat in the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Sup dudes. I hope you all are healthy and staying safe in these hectic times. With times being like they are, I wanted to write something quick, and with my new, vast amount of free time, I decided to do something from the discord's weekly prompt. The prompt this week was "Cats." Not sure how I got this angst/ hurt and comfort fit from that but whatever. I think angst with comfort conversations afterward is kinda my go to. Whatever.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to come scream at me on Tumblr @fuckit-hero-of-trains. I love to chat about LU or just Zelda in general so don't feel shy about hitting me up!

“Get that mangy ball of fur away from me!”

Twilight recoils from Four’s vitriolic words, pulling the mewling bundle of calico fur back into his chest. The kit squirms in his more restrictive hold for a second before it settles into the warmth of his body, letting out a content little purr that pulls at the farmhand’s heart. 

Which just makes Four’s reaction to the kitten all the more confusing to Twilight. 

They had arrived in his Hyrule only the night before, walking out of the swirling portal and into the warm dusk of his northern Hyrule Field. At the sight of the darkening sky and having gone through a long day already, they had just camped out then and there. It was thankfully a pretty peaceful evening, the Stalhounds keeping their distance in the dark.

So when Twilight had asked Time if they could make a quick detour to boost morale and his mentor had agreed, the pelt wearing hero had been ecstatic to show the other heroes his secret getaway.

Once Impaz began living in Kakariko to keep an eye on the still recovering Iliya, there was no one around to watch after the clan of cats living in the dusty husks of the old buildings of the Hidden Village. And with his quest over and not much to do with his free time other than go back to his job in Ordon and avoid the hordes of people who wanted to meet the hero, it was like a match made in heaven.

An isolated little place where he could work with his hands, fixing up beds and little hideaways for the felines all while taking care of the little critters. The perfect solution. 

Besides, cleaning the place up helped to keep his mind off of… other things.

Which brings him back to now. 

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Last time Twilight had checked, Hyrule was sitting in the middle of the dirt road, not minding the dust getting on his pants in the slightest as he pet the many cats that encircled him. Two fat brown tabbies had claimed his lap, purring up a storm as the traveling hero reached out to pet every cat that came in contact with his hands, a bright bright smile on his face.

The only one who had more cats surrounding him was Wild, who was giving out fish like there was no tomorrow. Twilight had watched with faint amusement as many furry bodies crowded up against the scarred teen’s boots, some of the smaller ones even daring to hook their claws into his pants and  _ climb  _ up him in order to reach the fish that were materializing out of the slate.

A little closer to the old bar, Twilight had seen Warriors sitting in the shade with a black cat cradled in his arms as he cooed at the little thing, bright yellow eyes trained on the captain’s face like the creature understood that it was being called a very pretty girl, very very pretty little void.

Wind, meanwhile, had accrued a small flock of his own; a horde of orange and brown kittens giving chase as the boy dragged Warrior’s scarf in and out of the old buildings as he ran.

Time and Legend, Twilight had noticed, were playing it more cool, both leaned up against the old wood of the buildings instead of actively engaging with the cats. 

However, an old looking tom cat, with a chunk out of his ear and looking far too tired for all the excitement, sat at the Old Man’s side licking itself slowly. 

Next to him, Legend had his mirror out, reflecting a small circle of light into the dirt that a few cats chased after, butts wiggling and eyes dark. 

Essentially, everyone seemed to be relaxed and enjoying themselves. Except for Sky and Four. 

When they had entered, the Chosen Hero had given the felines a wide berth, eyeing them wearily. As the others were set loose to play with the cats, Sky had, for the most part, kept his distance, gingerly offering his hand to a few cats that walked his way. However, before any of them could respond– positively or not– Sky would snatch his hand away, as though anticipating a swipe.

After a while of watching the others play and observing Sky failing to interact with the felines, Twilight had taken pity on him, scooping up a ginger kitten and depositing it gently into Sky’s arms. The other had frozen up for a moment, before a soft smile took over his face, eyes locked on the little ball of warmth. 

“Sorry,” he had said, using a free hand to tickle the belly of the kitten, “I’m usually not very good with Remlits.”

"Well it's a good thing these are cats then,” Twilight had replied with a smile, before turning to leave the Chosen Hero with his new cuttlebug of choice.

Which had been when Twilight had caught sight of their smallest party member, resolutely ignoring the calico kitten mewing at his feet. 

Like Sky, Four skirted the cats as soon as the group had entered the dilapidated village. However, unlike Sky, Four didn't even attempt to interact with the little mammals. He didn't offer his hand or even lean down toward the little creatures, instead, walking swiftly away whenever one would approach him.

Twilight had chalked it up to the kid’s odd compulsion to seem mature, striding up to the smithy, intent on doing what he had done for Sky.

Which led him to where he is now, a small black and orange body clutched to his chest as bright, flashing blue eyes glare at him from a baleful face.

“What?” Twilight says, stunned by the aggressive tone the smithy had used. Of all of them, Four was one of the slowest to anger. Well, except for the occasional outburst of emotion from the smaller hero, but those were few and far between. 

Four takes a step back away from Twilight, putting distance between them. Then, the small teen takes a deep breath and Twilight watches as the anger seemingly melts away from his face, replaced with a complex, strained expression.

“What I meant was, please don't bring one of  _ those _ ,” and Twilight catches how the smithy’s face seems to cringe ever so slightly as he eyes the kitten, “any closer to me. I… I’m allergic.”

A snort from behind, has Twilight turning. Legend pulls himself to his feet, a snarky smile on his face as the veteran waltzes over to them. Based on the look on his face–and the way Legend just is as a person–he's obviously been listening to the conversation.

“Now, I don't think that’s necessarily true, Smithy,” Legend says with a teasing smile. Twilight watches as Four’s face darkens, a scowl playing at the younger’s lips. Unfortunately, while it is true that Four is slow to anger, it is also true that the one who could most easily drive Four up a wall was Legend. 

Part of his charm.

“See,” Legend continues, smile still in place as he stares down Four. “If you really were allergic to cats, I think you would have been hacking up a lung the moment we set foot here.”

The weight of the kitten is suddenly pulled from Twilight’s arms as Legend scoops the little furball into one hand, petting it with the other. The pink haired hero turns back to Four, kitten in hand.

Four takes another step back.

“I think you’re a scaredy cat. Or, actually, just scared  _ of _ cats,” Legend says with a derisive little laugh, holding the kitten eye level with the smithy.

The midday sun catches oddly in Four’s eyes, almost making them look like a vortex of color. The smithy’s gaze flickers between glaring at Legend’s smug expression and staring at the kitten, as though the little hero can’t bear for the cat to be so close to him without keeping an eye on it.

“I-I…” he says, brows pulling low then back up, a glare and then a spark of fear, like his face can’t settle on an expression. 

A flash of lavender and then the colors settle into a murky hazel. “I don't have to justify myself to you,” he says, ice dripping from his voice. Then, Four turns on his heel and strides toward the only whole building– Impaz old house and where they’re staying tonight– and walks through the door, slamming it closed behind him.

The loud clack of the door shutting echoes, several of the cats jerking up from their relaxed position with the heroes. Six pairs of eyes look up in question. Twilight waves them away. As the others go back to coddling their cats, Time’s eyes remain locked on him. 

The younger gives his mentor a nod. He can handle this.

The pelted hero turns to look at Legend, who in turn, actually looks surprised at the development, his usual cock-sure attitude set to the side for the moment as he stares back at Twilight, eyes wide and mouth in a small “o.” The farm hand levels him with an expectant look, eyes half lidded and mouth quirked to the side, a silent “ _ now look what you’ve done. _ ” 

“I didn’t know he was going to react like that!” Legend replies to his unspoken words, voice going high, defensive.

Twilight lets the disappointed look linger.

“Okay, yeah maybe that was a dick move, but I didn't mean to actually piss him off. Just… just…” Legend’s mouth clicks shut as he looks for his words in the dusty ground.

Twilight has mercy on him, even if the veteran doesn't really deserve it right now.

With a sigh, “I know you didn’t mean it. I know we like to joke around and get under each other's skin. It’s what brothers do. But you need to learn when it's a scar you're poking at, not just a bruise.”

Legend sighs, still resolutely looking away, a mumbled “Yeah whatever,” tumbling from his lips.

Twilight places a hand on the other’s shoulder, bringing electric blue eyes back into focus.

“I’m going to go in there and talk to him and when we come out, you should probably apologize,” Twilight says sternly. 

Bright blue eyes roll, but the veteran hero doesn't deny or fight back against the suggestion. Which is as good as Twilight is gunna get from Legend, so he takes it.

Twilight gives Legend one final nod and releases the smaller hero's arm, squaring his shoulders toward Impaz’ old house. In front of the door, he takes a breath in, holds it, and then lets it whistle out from between his teeth.

He takes hold of the doorknob and enters.

He isn't exactly sure what he expected. 

When Wild gets upset, the teen goes silent, steely faced and voice lost to the wind.  _ Irrelevant _ , the scarred teen had once signed to the wolf.  _ What I think is irrelevant. So why even voice it?  _ His fingers said, hands shaking with too much energy. Too much emotion. 

It usually takes a spark of  _ something _ , finding a korok, a nice breeze in his hair, or the smell of a home cooked meal to knock Wild out of his funks and back into his usual mischievous self.

The kids back in Ordon were much different. When they were younger and Twilight would say something wrong to Iliya, the girl would go purple faced, tears slipping down chubby cheeks as she ran home to her father. Only watching Link get a stern talking to from Bo would calm her down. 

Malo was similar, minus the crying home to momma shtick. Rather, the baby faced boy would stand, letting fat tears drip down his face until he guilt tripped Twilight into giving him what he wanted. Talo would get angry when he was upset, throwing a tantrum, loud and violent. Beth would tattle like Iliya.

And Colin… Colin would hide himself away when he was upset, much like Twilight himself when he was younger.

And yet, Twilight sees none of these things when he opens the door. No steely eyes, no tears, no red face, no hiding. Rather, Four sits on the floor, bag open next to him, whetstone in one hand and sword balanced in his lap, the rasping sound of metal on rock a slow rhythm in the room as the teen calmly hones his blade.

The smithy glances up from his work to catch Twilight's eye but does not stop sharpening the sword, his eyes soon returning to the metal as he goes for another swipe over the whetstone with slow practiced motions.

Twilight takes a seat in front of the smaller hero, crossing his legs under himself to mirror Four’s sitting position.

“He said he’ll apologize when we go back out,” Twilight starts, conciliatory.

Four snorts and shakes his head, the sword grinding more harshly against the stone.

“Well at least there's something out there to look forward to,” he says bitterly, not looking up.

Twilight frowns at that.

“Do you really hate them that much?”

The blade stills on its stone, the rhythm halted, silenced. With a sigh, Four stowes the whetstone back in his bag, and then, with a gloved hand, begins to thumb along the edge of the blade, checking for inconsistencies in the finish.

“I don’t  _ hate _ them. I just…” Another gap of silence. Twilight watches as Four’s thumb stills on the blade, eyes distant and flicking over its shine as his head shakes once and then bobs with a slight nod.

“Do you ever feel like the whole world changes when you… transform?” He asks eventually. 

The question throws Twilight off balance for a moment.

“Hmmm. Yes and no, I guess. The world doesn't change so much as my perspective on it changes. I can experience things as a wolf that I can’t when I’m Hylian. I can run faster, smell, hear, and even see things I never was able to before. It’s still the same world, just... different.”

Four nods absently as though he was expecting the answer. He flips the blade, checking the other side. 

“And these new experiences, these things that you get to see when you’re a wolf, they affect you even when you’re Hylian again, right?”

Twilight nods his head. After being able to speak with animals of all sizes, hearing their thoughts and emotions, he had… cut back on his meat intake. It didn't quite feel right anymore, knowing about their sentience.

With reverent hands, Four takes his sword and sheaths it, done with his maintenance and inspection.

“The same is true of me and my… little adventures,” Four says, words soft as he gives Twilight a meaningful look.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Four nods at his unspoken sentiment. 

“When I shrink,” he starts slowly, as though meticulously picking out each word before he lets them drop from his mouth, “I shrink to the size of something called a Picori, or as they prefer to be called, a Minish.”

The words are unfamiliar, new to the pelted hero’s ears.

“What exactly is a Minish?” Twilight asks with a slight tilt of his head..

“Not a  _ what _ but a  _ who.”  _ Four corrects. “The Minish are a race of mouse-like creatures who live in my and everyone else's Hyrule." An eye twitch. "Well, almost everyone else's Hyrule. If you’ve ever found yourself wondering why there always seem to be spare rupees in the grass, they’re the reason why.” 

A smile breaks out over Four’s face, and again, Twilight finds himself entranced as colors dance in the boy’s eyes. “They’re creatures of magic,” Four continues, ignorant of Twilight’s stare, “They love to bring light into the world and can only be seen by children or those pure of heart.”

“They sound great,” Twilight puts in, a small smile pulling at his face as he watches the teen in front of him brighten

“Oh they are,” Four agrees with a grin. “They helped me so much during my first adventure. They helped me to see a whole new world. Or rather, the same world through new eyes.”

The smile dims slightly as the teen’s eyes cloud over, far away. His gaze moves to his hands which twitch in his lap with nothing to do.

“When you’re that small,” he says, voice soft, contemplative, moth’s wings fluttering, “Everything is so different. Blades of grass are trees. Streams are uncrossable channels. Getting hit with a raindrop is like taking a stone to the face.”

“But the Minish don't just live in the forest or on mountains,” Four says with a shake of his head. “Several of them live in towns, colonies of them in the rafters of Hylian homes. An entire world that no-one sees, right above their heads.”

“But even with protection from the elements, their lives aren’t suddenly easier. They just trade grass for tiles, streams for roads, rain for clumsy feet or wandering hands or dropped objects. It’s not easy being an invisible mouse in the home of blind giants.”

Four turns his wide, childlike eyes on Twilight and the pelt wearing hero is suddenly struck with how similar the smaller hero looks to Colin. Same bright blonde hair, same haircut that frames the sides of the chin, same expressive eyes.

“What do you think happens to creatures the size of mice when they live in towns?” Four asks, quietly. “ What do you think happens to mouse-like people in towns where people keep cats as pets?”

Twilight’s stomach drops through the floor as a memory burns itself behind his eyes. It is a simple memory. One he wouldn't normally think about twice. It is a memory of him going to Sera’s shop to get more bee larva for fishing and seeing her cat named Link– a terrible coincidence– race around the shop, pouncing at thin air. 

“You know, they say cats chase away evil spirits,” Sera had said with a proud smile as she watched the feline line up another jump. 

Twilight remembers the cat wiggling its butt, eyes dark dinner plates in its face. He remembers how the cat had lunged forward in a flash of brown, swiping at nothing with it’s paws. And he remembers how, even though not but air was scored by its claws, the creature had still leaned down, first sniffing at the ground and then, with a delighted purr, biting. 

Twilight suddenly feels a little sick. 

“I know I can’t blame them,” Four says with a sigh, pulling Twilight back into the present. “They’re just following their instincts.”

The light from a window catches in Four’s eyes, a flash of cobalt… no, forest green. 

“But I swear, they’re blood thirsty little things. Killing even when they don’t have to eat,” Four says with a grimace. “It’s cruel.”

Twilight will have to have a very serious talk with Link–Cat Link, Hylia what a nightmare– about what he has and has not killed. 

Suddenly, a thought flys through Twilight’s head, a fire arrow in the night. 

“Have they ever attacked you?” the farmhand asks with a slight bit of dread.

A nod. Nothing more.

“Again, rationally, I know I can’t blame them.” Four mutters. “They don't understand.” Then, with a self deprecating snort, “And, rationally, I also know that I shouldn’t be weary of them when I’m like this, but I am. I can’t help it.”

Twilight nods his head, taking hold of Four’s shoulder with a firm grip. The teen looks up, a small, glum smile still on his face.

“What you feel about them is totally understandable, Four. I’m sorry I brought you here without warning. I should have said something.”

Another sad little laugh that makes the guilt in Twilight's stomach all the more acidic, potent. 

“You had no way of knowing that I was afraid of  _ cats _ , Twilight.”

Twilight blows a breath of air between his teeth, releasing Four’s shoulder. He glances around the small room. Not many had taken the time to unload properly, instead quickly ditching their packs in order to get to the cats as soon as humanly possible.

“We don't have to stay here tonight,” Twilight says. “We could easily make it to Castle Town before sundown if we leave soon.”

But Four just shakes his head. “After the last few days we’ve had? No way.” 

Twilight winces, remembering the fight against the aeralfos. And then the fight against the stone talus. And then the fight against the horde of Wind’s darknuts. It had been a rough last couple of days, draining them of energy and healing supplies alike. They were tired and hurt in more ways than one.

“They need this,” Four says with a decisive nod. 

Twilight sighs, running a hand through his hair, pulling at the sandy strands on the back of his head. Four is right. It was one of the reasons Time had agreed to this. They needed time to rest their bodies, but more than that, they needed some time away from the constant threat of pain. The constant threat of death.

Twilight had thought an empty town full of cats would be the perfect location to lay low for a day. The perfect place for everyone to relax. 

Turns out, he was very, very wrong. At least concerning one of their members, anyway.=

“Anyway,” Four says, waving a hand as if dismissing the conversation like one would dissipate smoke, “Enough about this. Go have fun with the others.”

Twilight feels his face scrunch up in disbelief.

“I’m not just going to leave you here alone.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Four says with that odd, conspiratory smile that sometimes passes over his face. “Besides,” he continues, smile gone just as quickly as it had appeared. “You’re here to relax too. I know for a fact I saw you cradling one of those little menaces like it was your first born child.”

Twilight raises his hand in mock surrender, letting out a little laugh.

The pelt wearing hero pushes himself to his feet, stretching out a couple kinks in his spine. There are a few loud pops and Twilight winces slightly. At the rate he's headed, he’ll be older than Time in body, if not in spirit.

“What will you do in the meantime?” he asks, over his shoulder as he walks toward the door.

“You know me, I’m good at keeping myself busy,” Four replies with that odd smile again. “I think I’ll do some maintenance on the weapons that are here. After what we’ve gone through recently, they could probably use a check-up.”

“Good idea.”

Twilight pauses at the door.

“Is there anything I could do to make you more comfortable?” he asks, Uli's rules of hospitality running through his mind.

Four hums thoughtfully for a moment. And then, “Could you make sure no one brings their new best friend in here tonight?”

“I’ll make sure they know,” Twilight says solemnly.

“Oh and if Wolfie could, I don’t know, accidentally knock Legend into some kitty litter, that would be appreciated also.” 

A chuckle escapes Twilight's lips as he throws a smile over his shoulder.

“You know, I think that can be arranged. Wolfie and I go way back afterall.”


End file.
